As computers and the Internet have continued to advance in sophistication, their use as a tool for social networking has increased. One such tool is aggregation services, such as social networking feeds, news feeds, message feeds, and so forth. For example, social networking feeds allow a user to see a list of posts, or short messages, written by others in their social network. This allows the user to stay current with events, activities and conversations of other members in their social network. As the use of social networking tools has grown more common, the desire to create more specialized social networking feeds has grown. For example, a business enterprise may desire a private social networking feed to promote communication within the business. However, as will become more evident, existing tools for creating and customizing social networking feeds are limited. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.